


honestly i don't believe it

by shineyma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Season/Series 01, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineyma/pseuds/shineyma
Summary: How is Skye the only one who realizes what a terrible idea this is?
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Grant Ward
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	honestly i don't believe it

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! Week (*checks notes*) THIRTY SIX!!! You get a super short one this week because I'm visiting my parents and honestly didn't wanna spend all day trying to write. But on the bright side, it's (barely) long enough to post on AO3! When I sat down I thought it'd be like 200 words max.
> 
> Thanks for reading and, as always, please be gentle if you review! <3

“Uh, guys?”

Simmons is absorbed in the mission file—like, _seriously_ absorbed, to the point that she’s forgotten her initial disgust over the unwilling human experimentation and is now only muttering over how fascinating and groundbreaking the results (apparently) are—so it looks like it once again falls to Skye to be the voice of common sense and point out the _glaring hole_ in this plan.

“Guys?” she says again. “Small problem. Simmons _can’t lie_.”

Coulson gives her his harmless-government-stooge smile, like Skye’s gonna be fooled by that nonsense after all they’ve been through. “I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“And I’m sure she won’t,” she says, pairing it with her best taking-this-seriously face for good measure. “The last time Simmons tried to be sneaky, she _shot_ Sitwell.”

Agent Ward, Simmons’ would-be partner in this terrible plan, doesn’t look appropriately alarmed by this information. In fact, he looks amused.

“Yeah, I heard about that,” he says, leaning on the holocom. “It’s good; means she’ll be able to handle herself if we end up in trouble.”

Is he serious? A quick look around at everyone else suggests the answer is yes.

“It is _not_ good,” Skye informs him. “She told Sitwell he had a gorgeous head! And then she gave away that she was on comms with me! And then she _shot him_ in the middle of the hallway!”

Ward’s mouth twitches. Skye narrows her eyes at him. He still looks amused—too amused.

“Maybe _Ward’s_ the bad guy,” she theorizes, which at least gets the rest of the team’s attention. (Minus Simmons. She’s still scrolling along the tablet with a disturbing level of glee.)

“He’s a SHIELD agent,” Trip reminds her. Like she could forget after his and Ward’s bro-tastic greeting.

“So was Hand,” she points out, “and _she_ sent you and Fitz into South Ossetia to _die_.”

“Really?” Ward asks in an undertone.

Trip shrugs. “Admittedly uncool, but we handled it.”

“ _Barely_ ,” Skye says. “Because, again, Simmons _shot Sitwell_ in the _middle of a hallway_.”

“We’re coming back to that,” Ward tells Trip, and then turns back to Skye. “Listen, I get that you’re worried, but you don’t need to be, okay? Lying is literally my job. I’m good enough for both of us.”

He pairs it with what’s probably supposed to be a comforting smile, but joke’s on him: Skye knows _way_ better than to trust a face that pretty.

“Oh, you’re definitely the bad guy,” she decides. “No way is Simmons going _anywhere_ with you.”

Coulson frowns. “Skye.”

“AC.” She frowns exaggeratedly right back.

“We need a scientist on site,” he says, like he thinks she just tuned out the mission briefing after it started with _Agents Simmons and Ward will be going undercover as a married couple visiting the resort_ and missed the rest of the bad. “With Fitz out of commission, Simmons is our only option.”

“Yeah, sure, I get that,” she says. “I’m just saying, I think that old phrase ‘fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, _kidnap my adorable scientist_ ’ probably applies here!”

Ward laughs a little. “You think I invented this entire mission as a means of kidnapping a barely field-rated scientist?”

Skye narrows her eyes. “I don’t like your tone.”

“Sorry.” He raises his hands a little, placating. “I’m just saying: if I wanted to kidnap Simmons, I would _not_ need a plan this complex to do it.”

“Thank you,” Simmons says absently, without looking up from the tablet. Ward grins at her anyway.

“You’re welcome,” he says.

He’s giving her that _what an adorable dork_ look _everyone_ gets after a few minutes’ exposure to Simmons. That doesn’t mean he’s trustworthy.

And just because there would be easier ways to kidnap Simmons doesn’t mean this _isn’t a kidnapping attempt_.

“Nope,” Skye says, and crosses her arms decisively. “I won’t allow it. Get your own scientist.”

He raises an eyebrow at her, looking annoyingly attractive in the process. “I’m trying.”

“A _different_ scientist,” she amends. “This one’s taken.”

Ward looks to Coulson. Coulson sighs.

“Skye,” he says, “go check on Fitz.”

“And let this probably-traitor-creep get his probably-traitor-creep hands on Simmons?” she demands. “I don’t think so.”

She plants her feet and glares, making it as clear as possible that she’s not going _anywhere_ until everyone gets these crazy ideas about letting Ward take Simmons anywhere out of their heads.

Unfortunately, Trip seems not to get that memo.

“Okay, girl,” he says, and comes around the holocom to take her arm. “I think fifty-six hours without sleep is your limit. You need a nap.”

“The hell I do!” She tries to fight, but finds herself propelled right out of the briefing room anyway. Damn Trip and his Level Seven training. “Trip, come _on_ , I know you’re bros but Ward is _clearly the bad guy_ —”

Her well-reasoned arguments and increasingly authoritative tone are all for naught. Before she knows it, she finds herself locked in the Cage and ordered to sleep off her paranoia.

“Crap.”

.

.

.

By the time she’s let out of the Cage, Simmons and Ward are already undercover. She can only hope it doesn’t end in kidnapping or disaster. Or kidnapping disasters.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Twenty-seven hours later, Grant shakes his head as he locks the door of a Centipede cell disguised as a hotel room. Simmons has no idea she’s been kidnapped, and if they’re lucky, it’ll stay that way. He already caught a lucky break in that no one took her teammate’s eerily accurate accusations seriously, though, so he’s not willing to count on that. He’ll need to stay on his toes with this one.

“How’s it looking?” he asks.

“So far so good,” Simmons says brightly. “Mrs. Mendoza invited me to tour the facility tomorrow!”

“Good work,” he says. “But don’t go anywhere without me.”

She gives him an adorably serious nod. “Understood.”

As long as he’s near her, he can control the flow of information around her. The longer it takes her to find out that her team’s lost contact with them—the longer it takes her to realize she’s being used as leverage to force Coulson’s secrets out of him—the better.

And in the meantime…they _are_ supposed to be undercover as a couple, after all, and she _is_ a gorgeous woman.

“Buy you a drink?” he offers, tipping his head towards the minibar.

Simmons’ answering smile is as beautiful as it is surprised. “Please.”

It may be needlessly complex, but so far, the op’s not looking too bad at all.)


End file.
